Sakura's Dare: Part I
by Rememberance of Something
Summary: [One Shot] Ino Dares Sakura to kiss Gaara due to boredom. Possible sequeal.


_**Note: **__This is just a one shot that I thought about turning into a story but I decided against it because I have too many pending stories that I have posted yet and plus the ones that I've already got posted._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto nor do I own the Naruto story line._

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Dare:**

**Part I**

The wind blew gently across the meadow that both Sakura and Ino sat in, both girls had a look of boredom plastered across their features.

"This is lame!" Ino whined, braiding several tiny blonde strands of hair- she was well on her way to giving herself corn-rolls out of her boredom.

"Yeah I know," her pink haired companion agreed stiffling a yawn with her hand, "Ever since Sasuke came home and the war ended theres been nothing to do."

"Isn't Gaara and his siblings suppose to be in town?" the blonde inquired darkly pulling some grass up by the roots now that she was done playing with her hair.

"Yeah they are," her friend replied, laying back in the soft heather behind her.

"Hey you know what?" Ino began, her voice underlined with mischief, "Gaara's gotten alot cuter since we were kids."

"Yeah so?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders watching the clouds above her float by lazily without a single care in the world.

"I'd say," Ino contuined even darker than before, "More than any of the other boys."

Sakura's eyes were nearly closed now, "Yeah I think so too."

Her dream-like state was shattered with Ino's next statement, "I dare you to kiss him."

The emerald eyed medic sat up, leaning on her elbows, her eyes staring widely at her friend, "Are you serious?"

The blonde nodded her head to prove that she was, "But I doubt he'd let a hag like you get close to him."

"Oh yeah?!" Sakura demanded jumping to her feet, "Just watch!"

"Fine I will!" Ino yelled back at her.

She stormed off in the direction that the kazekage was staying at, with Ino following close behind her with a disbelieving smile carved on her lips. When Sakura arrived at the apartments rented to important outside guest she knocked on the door; her mind was racing with the possibility of kissing the young kazekage. The door finally opened revealing a blonde, normally spikey haired girl, whose hair laid flat against her back.

"Hey Temari!" Sakura stated her blood boiling from the excitement that the dare had created in her, "Your hair looks great!"

The fan wielder smiled, running her hand through the long honey locks, "Don't lie Sakura."

"No really," the pink hair medic insisted, "Is Gaara home?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied, "But hes in the shower."

Glancing at the bush that Ino was hiding behind, she responded, "Do you mind if I wait?"

"No," Temari opened the door so that she could come in and ushered her to the couch.

Behind the couch she noticed that Kankuro was also not wearing his usual cat outfil and warrior paint, but instead wore a pair of dark blue shorts and nothing else; he sat at a table with his hands supporting his chin while eyeing two different boxes of cereal.

"Would you pick a box already?" Temari demanded slapping the back of his sandy brown, spiky hair, "And put a shirt on would you, we have guest."

Sitting up, Kankuro yelled at his sister, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Just shut up and do it!" she snapped at him, throwing a black and white shirt at her brother with full force.

"No!" he replied catching the shirt and throwing it to the ground, then turning to Sakura he said, "Hey whats up?"

"Nothing," she responded with a smile.

In the distance they could hear the sound of running water being turned off, and a door being opened with a loud creek; soon the red head that had been the subject of Sakura's dare appeared, his hair matted to his head from the shower water.

Before she could help herself she found her eyes staring at his chest and stomach, that like Kankuro's was devoided of any cloth, Ino had been right he had definitely become twice as cute as another boy she curtainly knew.

Easily.

So that she couldn't talk herself out of her dare she walked calmly over to him with the same smile she had given to his siblings plastered on her lips.

"Hi Gaara," she said pleasantly.

"Sakura," he said nodding his head to show reconization.

He didn't know why she was here and wasn't going to question her after all he didn't mind being around her.

He was suppose to be able to read people and then resond quickly to whatever was thrown at him, but no one had ever showed him how to read girls.

So when she went to lean up, wrapping her small but powerful arms around his neck, he didn't know how to respond.

The truth was that no girl had ever shown him this kind of affection, he had heard about it from Kankuro, but never understood it.

So when she pressed her body against his wet one, he couldn't seem to move, and when she pressed her soft pink lips against his- he didn't know what to do.

He decided to wrap his arms around her, like he had seen Kankuro do to one of his many girl friends, and respond to her kiss the best he could.

He liked touch, but now he understood why his brother and sister loved to be kissed so much.

He felt her pull away from him, and cocked his head in confusion.

Had he done something wrong?

She smiled up at him, "Thats all I wanted!"

From behind her he heard Naruto's voice yell, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

**To Be Contuined...**


End file.
